Traveling down the road that we call life
by Protection 101
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends whom must travel the road of life ... a road that leads to love; friendships. A road that leads to anger; jealously and the end of friendships. A road that leads to ... living life. At least this group of friends truly refuse to allow the hard times to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #344 (Emotion) Delighted**

The room was bathed in soft light. The shadows against the walls were fading into grayness as the night darken going on to the midnight hour.

 **Veronica:** I'm so glad that you could come over tonight B.

 **Betty:** Me too. (Sighing) Mom of course put up with a fight. But dad told me just to go and not to worry about it. (A grim smile) I would have come either way. After all there is no way mom can stop me from being friends with you.

 **Veronica:** (Sighing deeply) Not that she doesn't try every single second. (Reaching over to place her hand over the blonde's next to her on the comforter) I'm sorry that I'm just adding even more tension between you and your mom B. That was never my intentions.

 **Betty:** You didn't do anything wrong Veronica. I have a feeling that even if you and I met later on in life ... the moment she learned that your mother was Hermione; then she would have hated you no matter what.

 **Veronica:** So change in subject?

 **Betty:** Yeah. (Relieved that they could move pass this topic. After all she didn't want to spend all night discussing her mother's unreasonable hatred towards Veronica and her mother.) Shit I can't think of anything.

 **Veronica:** Hey no pressure B. We don't have to talk you know.

 **Betty:** I'm sorry. (Shaking her head annoyed that her mother had successfully destroyed her time with Veroncia yet again).

The scene changes to Pop's diner where at a booth sat a group of boys.

 **Jughead:** Did you guys have to sit here? (Frowning as he tapped his coffee mug).

 **Archie:** Play nice Jug.

 **Reggie:** Yeah Jug please nice. (His smirk grew on his lips.)

 **Moose:** No offense man there are no other tables left. You know the rule at Pop's if they are full up; and you know people then you are allowed to share their space.

 **Jughead:** I shouldn't have come in. I saw how crowded it was when I was walking up. (Lifting the mug up to his lips.)

 **Archie:** If Betty where here then you wouldn't mind it Jughead. (He smiled knowning).

 **Jughead:** Betty doesn't run my life; Archie. (Frowning in annoyance as he set the cup back on the small plate). Not how you allow ... (Pausing because he didn't want to get into it with the others around. Sides a over throwing Pops wasn't the time for this conversion).

 **Archie:** What?! (He had stiffened up at Jughead's tone). I asked you a question Jughead Jones!

 **Moose:** You two fighting again. (Sighing as he sunk his back against the booth even more) I thought you two were passed your anger against one another.

 **Reggie:** Let them fight Moose. We'll get a literal front row seat here. (Clapping his hands against the table top.)

 **Archie and Jughead:** Shut up Reggie!

 **Reggie:** See Moose these two are fine. Aren't you delighted that truly nothing can destroy the friendship of Archie and Juggie. (Placing the palm of his left hand against his cheek) You two need a ship name. I mean granted you two would never ever fall for one another. But come on your broamnce needs to be honored.

 **Jughead:** Shut up.

 **Reggie:** Urchie. That sounds so much better then Bughead.

 **Archie:** Shut up Reggie! (He grabbed hold of Reggie's shirt label seeing how the brunette was sitting next to him. He turned his heated eyes to meet those smirking ones of the other teen). Just shut your damn mouth all ready.

 **Reggie:** I know you wish it was Barchie; Archie. But you blew your chance when you told Betty that you would never return her feelings. (His smirk grew) you are just stuck with Varchie. (Snorting) If that.

Archie's hand tightened against the labels of Reggie's shirt. His temper rose and his free hand rose to hit Reggie straight in the face. Before he brought his fist forward he sat as still as stone.

 **Reggie:** Can't do it can you Archie? (He spoke in a low and calm serious voice).

 **Archie:** Don't go after Betty. (His voice was like granite). Do you here me Reggie. You don't get to go after Betty!

Jughead took a sip from his coffee with a very deep thoughtful look in his eyes. He remained silent. Although seeing how he was Betty's current boyfriend; it was his right to defend his girlfriend. But he knew that Archie was Betty's best friend ... and this matter was more dealing with Archie's feelings towards Betty ... so he didn't really have a say in the matter.

The scene switches back to Veronica's bedroom where the two girls are now lying side by side on the bed. Their arms at their sides, and interlocking where their bodies met.

 **Veroncia:** Archie and I broke up.

 **Betty:** Don't worry. It won't be long. (Her head turned to look at the profile of the brunnett). You two seem to break up, and make up every other month.

 **Veronica:** (Turning so she could rest on her side; she waited for Betty to turn her body towards her. Resting her head on her right arm). It's offical this time. We sat down and really talked. We decided that we honesty had no real future with one another. We care too deeply for one another to keep dating one another. When we both knew that we won't going to last. (Sighing deeply) We decided that we didn't want to chance our true friendship on trying to make a high school relationship work. We knew that it could end very bittery. We didn't want to destroy our friendship for a lost romance.

 **Betty:** I'm sorry Ronnie. I know that this has to be very hard on both of you.

 **Veronica:** Are you upset with me for hurting Archie? (Soft and sad chocolate brown eyes met the concerned sea of blue green eyes within a few inches from her own). I know that you don't like it when he gets hurt. I didn't set out to hurt him Betty. (Tears welled up in her eyes as she lost the will to speak another word).

Betty silently scooted closer to her best friend. Wrapping her arms around Veronica's thin body; and pulling her into her. She felt where Veroncia's face met her neck at the feel of the slightly shorter girl's tears against her skin. She made shushing noises as Veronica broke in her arms. Her own blue green eyes grew drewy as she held her heartbroken friend in her arms. She knew that Veronica's heart was broken due to the loss of Archie ... no Betty knew that Veronica and Archie weren't soulmates. No she knew that Veronica's heart was broken because she thought that Betty was angry; and hurt by her breaking up with Archie. For perhaps breaking Archie's heart and soul in a false relationship.

 **Betty:** I'm not upset with you Veronica. (She gently placed her lips against Veronica's forehead). How can I be? I mean yea it sucks that your relationship with Archie truly didn't work out the way he wanted it to. But I know you; Ronnie. I know that you truly did have real feelings for Archie when you agreed to go out with him. When you agreed to be his girlfriend. I know that you truly did hope that it would lead to something deep and real.

 **Veronica:** I shouldn't have bedded him. Not when things were still up in the air. I should have realized that I would just hurt him deeply in the end if we didn't have something solid. Something real. Something lasting. (She pulled away from the blonde. She couldn't be in Betty's arms for this part). I knew that when Archie allows his heart and soul to fall for someone; that it would be deeply. (Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks). I still view sex as causal. He isn't like that. I knew that going in. I shouldn't have slept with him.

 **Betty:** I can never hold this against you Veronica. (She gently brushed aside some of Veronica's fallen hair from her eyes). Archie will be fine.

The scene changes to just outside the Andrew's house; where only the porch light was on to bathe the walk way in a soft light.

 **Jughead:** How are things between you and Veronica?

 **Archie:** We broke up for good. We finally realized that we are better as close friends then lovers. (His hands were in his jacket pockets as he stood in the center of his walkway.)

 **Jughead:** Are you sure that this isn't just a small break?

 **Archie:** Not this time. We feel that in order to save and protect our friendship ... then it's best that we end the romance now. Not to try to push the romance to a bitter end. (His lips lifted before lowered) ... we both knew we both are too stubborn to let something go. That if we had kept on trying to make our romance to be ever lasting ... then we would in turn hate one another.

 **Jughead:** That's very mature of you Arch. (He noticed Archie's eyes look toward's Betty's house. His heart hurt as the thoughts that raced through his mind). So what was that back at the diner? (He didn't notice that his voice held a hard note to it).

 **Archie:** (He didn't miss the hard note in his best friend's voice. But he misread it) You know that I don't like it when anyone attacks Betty like that. Reggie knew better. (His hands turned into fists inside his pockets; as his body tightened).

Jughead eyes narrowed as he studied his best friend across from him.

 **Jughead:** Reggie wasn't attacking Betty. He was just making his usual lame ass jokes.

 **Archie:** They weren't funny. (His eyes darkened as he thought back to Reggie's so called comments. He should have decked him when he had the chance).

He jerked his head towards his front door. He followed Jughead up the steps to his house. He allowed Jughead to unlock the door using his own personal key; there was no way he could remove either clenched hand from his jacket pockets at the moment.

 **Fred:** You are in late boys. I expected you home two hours ago. (He frowned deeply at the two teenage boys from where he was leaning against the living room wall).

 **Jughead:** Sorry Mr. Andrews. Pops was very crowded and it took forever to get our orders. We should have called and let you know. Or texted you.

 **Fred:** Yes you should have. It is so much easier on you kids now a days to just send a text from your cell phones. In my day we had to find a payphone. (Shaking his head). Next time I expect you to use your cells. (He looked into his son's hard eyes). Archie?

 **Archie:** Yeah I get it Pop. I screwed up. I'll make sure to shoot you a text next time I know I'll be late. Am I grounded for missing curfew? (He didn't realize that he was staring at his father with such anger in his eyes; and that his hands were still clenched inside his jacket pockets).

 **Fred:** No son. (He knew his son wasn't being defitant on purpous. He knew that his boy was hurt to the core; and that he needed comfort in order to calm down). I know how it is to lose track of time. I was just worried is all.

 **Archie:** (Swallowing as he fully realized how worried his father truly was. He unclenched his hands; and withdrew them from his pockets). Sorry Pop. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again.

 **Fred:** (Walking over to his son; and placing his right hand on Archie's stiff left shoulder blade). What's going on son?

 **Archie:** (Suddenly realizing how tightly wound up he was). Nothing. Nothing that I can't handle. (He looked over at Jughead). Nothing that Jughead and I can't handle.

 **Fred:** Okay son. Boys it's late. So I suggest you don't stay up too much longer. After all I do need your help around the house tomorrow. (Smirking slightly) Sorry I mean later on today. (He patted his son on the back as he moved passed him; and he patted Jughead's shoulder).

 **Jughead:** Night Sir.

 **Archie:** Night dad. Promise that we'll be asleep within an hour. (He watched as his father made his way upstairs). Want some hot coco before we go to sleep?

Jughead nodded as he followed the ginger haired teen towards the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table as Archie made the coco. A thoughtful crease to his brow.

The scene changes to darken bedroom of Veroncia. Where both teenage girls had finally made themselves comfortable underneath the covers. Veronica was resting her head against Betty's collar bone; as the blonde was stroaking her hair.

 **Veronica:** Be ...

 **Betty:** No more words tonight Ronnie. We need to get some rest. Things will look better in brightness of a new day. (She kissed the top of her best friend's head). Just get some much needed rest.

Veronica knew that Betty meant what she said. That if she tried to force the conversion then Betty would just shut down. She knew that both of them needed some rest before the contiuned this much needed deeper conversion. She squeezed Betty's side to let the blonde that she agreed with her.

 **Veronica:** I'm so greatful to have you in my life B. I wouldn't know what I would do if you hadn't come into my life when you did. Fate knew what it needed to do when it finally brought you and I together.

 **Betty:** I have to agree with you Veroncia. Now try to get a good nights sleep now. (She kissed brunnette's head once more). Good night Ronnie.

 **Veronica:** (Softly smiling). Good night B. (She placed a kiss against the smooth skin that was just above Betty's nightgrown chest line). Sweet dreams B. (Her eyes drifted closed).


	2. Chapter 2

\- The early morning sunlight bathed the bedroom through the parted curtin.

 **Betty:** Mmmm (Her right hand covering her eyes as she tried to keep the sun from her eye lids).

 **Veronica:** (Slowly blinking awake. She smiles softly at the sight of the blonde trying to remain asleep). Sorry B. I forgot to close the curtain all the way.

 **Betty:** (Her arm left her face; and reached out for Veronica as she felt her friend begin to move). Don't leave. Stay. (Her eyes remained closed as she scooted closer against the brunette; allowing her face to rest against the neck of her best friend). I'm way to comfortable to let you go.

 **Veronica:** I'm not planning on going anywhere B. (She wrapped her arms around the blonde; and rested her head against the blonde's that was covering one of her all time favorite faces in the entire world). Sleep some more B.

Betty just sighed as she slipped back asleep. Veronica simply watched the blonde fall back asleep as she moved a little closer to her blonde best friend on their shared pillow.

\- Archie looked out of the window yet again, and sighed deeply.

 **Archie:** When is Betty coming home? Where did she go? I mean her bed is made ... and I know for a fact she hadn't been in her room at all last night. (A deep frown on his lips) Where is she?!

 **Jughead:** She's over at the Pembroke.

 **Archie:** She didn't tell me this! (He sighed in annoyance).

 **Jughead:** You aren't her keeper Arch. (He frowned darkly at the sight of his best friend glaring across the way towards Betty's bedroom window).

 **Archie:** (Frowning darkly himself as he turned to face Jughead) You aren't her keeper either Jughead. (His arms wrapped tightly across his tight chest). What is your problem?!

 **Jughead:** Nothing. (He shook his head). I'm hungry.

Archie walked the lanky teen leave his bedroom with a frown on his face. This was more than an empty stomach for Jughead. He shook his head; as his eyes turned back to look at Betty's empty bedroom.

 **Archie:** I hope you get home soon Betts. I need to see you. (He husked as his hand rose to rest on his window plane).

\- Jughead made his way down the stairs; and walked into the kitchen.

 **Jughead:** What would you like me to start doing sir? (He sat down in the chair next to Mr. Andrews with his bowel of cereal).

 **Fred:** Where's Archie? (He didn't miss the fact that his boy didn't come down stairs along side Jughead. He also didn't miss the fact that Jughead was very tightly wound up).

Jughead just silently ate his cereal. He stood to his feet and moved to the sink. He washed his bowel; and the spoon by hand. Making sure to wipe the clean dishware with a clean dish towel. He replaced the dishware from where he got them. Turning he looked over at Mr. Andrews whom was looking at him with a knowing concern look in his eyes. He stiffened up waiting for Mr. Andrews to try to comfort him.

 **Fred:** (He knew this young man just as well as he knew his own son. He knew that Jughead wasn't ready to talk over what was bothering him. One he had a deep feeling that Jughead himself didn't truly know what was bothering him. Until Jughead worked that out within himself; there would be no way that Jughead would be ready to talk to someone). If you don't mind helping Archie out in the yard today; that would be great. (He stood to his feet and moved over to the coffee pot. He poured himself a second cup of the day).

 **Jughead:** Not a problem sir.

Fred patted Jughead on the back before walking out of the kitchen. He frowned slightly as he realized that his son wasn't coming downstairs yet. He walked up the stairs towards his son's bedroom. He paused at the open door at the sight of his son looking lost at his window. He looked across the yard and found Betty's room empty.

 **Fred:** Son; I need you and Jughead to work in the yard today. (He knew that some work would help his boy right now).

Archie remained lost in his thoughts.

Fred sighed as he walked towards his son. Placing his hand on the back of his son's neck.

 **Fred:** Archie I need your help today. (He spoke in a gentle but firm voice).

 **Archie:** (Sighing as he tore his eyes from Betty's empty bedroom) Sure Pop. Yard work. (He shrugged. He looked around his room). Where did Jug go? He was here a minute ago.

 **Fred:** Jughead had all ready eaten his breakfeast. (He nodded towards the open doorway). Go eat then get outside.

 **Archie:** (Confusion in his voice) Jug was just here a minute ago. Wasn't he. (He realized that he had been lost in his thoughts, and took a deep sigh). Right get some food in me; then get out in that yard. (He walked towards the hallway) Don't worry Pop the yard work will be done today. Promise.

Fred took one last look towards Betty's window; then turned back; and followed his son from the bedroom. He watched as Archie suddenly rushed down the stairs. He sighed as he took a sip out of his mug. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering Jughead.

\- Betty sighed as she finally opened her eyes. Blinking from the sunlight that was bathing her face.

 **Betty:** How long have you been up? (She hadn't missed the fact that Veronica was staring at her when her vision was clearing from waking up from a deep sleep).

 **Veronica:** A while.

 **Betty:** I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to stay in bed till I woke up.

 **Veronica:** (Softly smiling) B. I really didn't want to get up. I was quite cozy.

 **Betty:** (Sitting up) Time to get up.

 **Veronica:** Yeah it is. (After she sat up; and removed herself from the bed; she turned to back into Betty's eyes. She smiled softly as she found the blonde snuzzled more into her sheets; and comforter). How about if I jump in the shower first. That way you can enjoy the warm bed just for a little while longer hmm?

Betty blushed and rolled her eyes. She just simply snuggled around the warmth. She wasn't ready to leave the warmth of the bed after all. Her blue green eyes followed Veronica as she made her way to her insuit bathroom. She laughed softly as the door click shut after her best friend.

The scene changes to the basketball court in the center of the park.

The blonde whom was shooting hoops turned around when he felt someone standing behind him.

 **Moose:** (Licking his lips). Hello Kevin. (He swallowed around the lump that suddenly lodged in the center of his thoart).

 **Kevin:** Hello Moose. (He didn't miss the look of sheer longing in the other boy's eyes.) How are you?

 **Moose:** I want you. (His eyes widen. But peace filled his soul). I want to prove to you that I am ready for us. I'm ready for the world to know that I'm in love with you. That my soul belongs to you.

 **Kevin:** Moose ...

 **Moose:** (Holding up his right hand.) Don't tell me that you don't want this also Kev. (Tearfully smiling) I know you remember. (Stepping forward). I know you. (He breathed out.)

 **Kevin:** I'm not the same that I was when we were together Moose. (He stepped backward). I have changed. I have allowed myself to be changed.

 **Moose:** Joaquin hasn't destroyed whom you truly are deep within Kevin. No one can do that. (Stepping forward so he could capture Kevin's face in the palms of his hands). Don't run away from this Kevin. Trust me on this one. It destroys your soul when you willing run away from something as true as our connection.

Kevin stepped backwards. He couldn't have the other boy's hands on his skin. He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets.

 **Kevin:** You hurt me Moose.

Moose bowed his head.

 **Kevin:** I'm just asking for time.

Moose lifted his eyes to meet those hazel one's across from him.

 **Moose:** Time. Okay. I won't bring this up again. The ball is in your court.

The two teen age boys silently look at one another. Their souls speaking the words that their voices couldn't say.


End file.
